Starting Fresh
by Georgia432
Summary: After leaving California with her mum and brother Clary must begin a new life in New York. New house, new school and most importantly new friends. But Clary soon finds out she has something even bigger to worry about and that comes in the from of Golden boy also known as "Jace Herondale" to which her life will be thrown upside down. AU fanfic. I suck at summaries sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm going to try and make this authors note quick. I first want to say that I have been dying to write a TMI high school AU fanfic forever so therefore have put my other story on hold. The idea for this just grabbed my attention And I couldn't wait to write it. First time AU story, wish me luck ;)**

**So yeah without further odo, I give you 'starting fresh'...**

Junior year: how come those two years made Clary want to tear her hair out. It was the first day of that very school year and the dread she was feeling Clary could only hope was not visible to the other students. Clary was currently starting her first day in a new school after moving from California to New York in the hopes of starting a new life in the city. Clary's mum decided on the move after receiving a letter from a prestigious art gallery in the city asking her to begin her own exhibit inside. Her mum had been an artist since Clary could remember and had only recently gathered enough attention to be classified as a famous artist.

Clary was over joyed for her mother along with her brother Jonathan who was beginning his senior year at the very same Academy. Both were fairly disappointed when realising they would have to leave their friends behind and find new ones, to which made Clary's stomach lurch in dread. Clary never was the social type and only had the friends she did after they introduced themselves to her on her first day at her old high school. The thought of starting again scared Clary senseless. But sucking up her dread she agreed to the move for her mum and tried to look on the bright side. Three weeks later she had yet to find one.

So here she was suffering her first day jitters at a new school all over again. Luckily Clary was happy to hear one of her friends from elementary school Mia already went to the New York Academy after leaving California in the first year of high school. Clary was suddenly happy she had kept in close contact with her friend.

Walking up the stairs to the Victorian doors of the Academy Clary began to tug on the strap of her bag that was holding her backpack on her shoulder. On entering the doors she looked around to see multiple eyes on her as many regarded her choice in clothing. Clary didn't believe she dressed badly for a 15 year old teen girl. She had enough fashion sense to know skinny jeans were the easiest alternative when worrying about what to wear and paired with a loose fitting green blouse that matched Clary's emerald green eyes, she wasn't as self conscious of her appearance as usually. Although by the way some of the guys were eyeing her did make her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Clary" pulled out of her thoughts Clary wiped her head around to see a very excited Mia running over to her from her right. Mia had hardly changed her look keeping to her tomboyish style. Clary was thankful to see something familiar. Again Clary was stripped of her thoughts as she was strangled in a bear hug from her friend. "I have missed you so much, you look amazing by the way" Mia said thoughtfully regarding Clary's choice of clothing.

"It's nice to see you to Mia" answered Clary, slightly of balanced by Mia's tackle.

"What happened to the pigtails" answered Mia lifting one of Clary's many curling red strands from her shoulders.

"Mia I was like 12, leave me alone" in that moment another figure strode up to Clary.

"Hey, I'm Jordan. Mia's boyfriend, you must be the famous Clary I have herd so much about over these last few weeks. It's nice to finally meet you" Jordan said wrapping a arm around Mia's waist who was beaming brightly.

"Yeh, although I'm not sure whether the stuff Mia has said about me is something of a good thing or bad" Clary said trying to ease into a friendship with the boy. He was rather tall and fairly muscular however not in an overly toned way and the way he possessively held Mia to his side made Clary smile.

"Oh don't worry, by what Mia has described to all of us we couldn't wait to finally meet you. And so the description lives up to its reality. However I do believe your height may have been a tiny bit exaggerated. I had a feeling you weren't really the height of a 7 year old, more of a 11-12 year old" Jordan added as though of a after thought. At this Mia burst out laughing, whereas Clary was attempting to appear hurt. Mia laughed harder and began to draw attention. "Before Mia burst a lung I think we should go ahead and grab your time table before we are all late to class"

At that they all began to stroll to the head office were Clary was relieved to find she had first and second period with Mia in English. After giving a quick goodbye to Jordan and leaving Mia to say hers Clary ventured into her first class at the academy.

Walking in Clary could feel the gaze of all of the students on her as she kept her eyes forward. She walked to the teachers desk were she introduced herself. "Yes I'm Mr stark weather, but I ask my pupils to call me Hodge it just makes me feel a little more comfortable you see. Take a seat anywhere you want since it's the first day of term"

Clary turned around scanning the room for Mia who was waving frantically from the back of the class. As she made her way to sit next to her she felt the gaze of a pupil burning into her side. Turning to see two bright golden eyes locking with hers. She couldn't look away as he kept her in a intense stare. Meer seconds later she reached her seat and sat to find a very cheerful Mia bouncing slightly in her seat "this will be the best year ever" that was all Clary heard as her eyes turned back to the Golden boy sitting only two desks away still staring at her with a look of awe on his face.

Clary began to regard his beautiful features; blonde tousled hair, perfectly sculpted jaw, slightly bronzed skin and those molten eyes that made her insides flutter. Clary quickly caught her stare as she saw his mouth twitch into a smirk. Dammit he had caught her staring. Clary attempted to keep her eyes to the front of the lesson only sneaking a peek at the golden boy when she could no longer help herself. Clary would not give this boy the satisfaction of believing he had control over her emotions without even speaking to him. But from what Clary could tell, this was going to be a hard year.

**There is the first chapter everybody, I hope you guys liked it. I know there wasnt much dialogue or many characters but I wanted you guys to hear the back stories and stuff, so I'm sorry if there was too much description in there. **

**It was so much fun to write, I will try and get the second chapter out soon depending on how well this is received. I will be introducing some of the other important members of the TMI cast too. So I really hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I first wanna say that I actually started the second chapter straight after posting the first. That's why it's up so quick, It'll be harder to post through the week with all my exam prep but I should be able to handle it.**

**You guys have been super supportive about this new story so thanks. I don't wanna take forever on starting this one, this chapter is a little longer than the last but I wilL Eventually make these chapters longer Again As I get into the story.**

**So yeah I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter so here: as much as I'd live to own the mortal instruments I don't, all rights go to Cassandra Clare xx**

**Right on with the story :)**

**Clary pov:**

By the end of second period my mind hurt, I had been trying so hard on concentrating on not acknowledging golden boy that I had given my self a headache. As students gathered their belongings and hurriedly tidying their workspace Mia latched onto my arm "Clary I can't wait for you to meet the other guys, they are awesome" Mia was squealing at this point and all I could think was how her voice seemed to have risen a few octaves since I had last saw her.

After picking up my backpack she began to drag me out of the class room. "Hey, could I meet you at the cafeteria I need to get some stuff out my locker" this was more so for a break me, I needed to think and try and rid myself of this killer migraine. Just as I was entering the hallway alone I felt something rock hard hit against my head, throwing me to the ground. As my head thumped of the floor I felt my migraine laughing at me as if to say "oh your in for a hell of a treat" sure enough my splitting headache turned into mind numbing pain as I held my head in hope of releasing the throbbing.

All of a sudden I saw a shadow to my left and very slowly I turned to find a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. At first I saw a flash of concern overtake them, overrun by amusement at my own agony. "You know it's not everyday I meet an 11th grader weighing no more than a 9 year old" as if sensing my anger rising he added "you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, hand me a hammer I think I need to box my brains out a bit more" I herd him chuckle and suddenly my stomach filled with butterflies. _Weird_.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea, the best I can prescribe is some painkillers, not that your tactics aren't useful just not really appropriate if you hope to live till tomorrow." I then feel a gentle hand on my back, followed by another on my arm as I was slowly lifted into a standing position. The hands quickly remove themselves from my body as if I'd burned them, however I can't help but notice the tingly feeling I felt when feeling the long callused finger tips brush my skin. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings as the room spun. Wobbling on the spot the boy quickly moved his hands to my waist as if to stabilise my swaying body. "Ok, it may be a good idea to take you to the medical room" i felt the boy slowly guiding me through the halls.

Noticing how isolated they were I remembered that it was break. As memories flooded back reminding me I was meeting Mia in the cafeteria my head began to thrum with all of the knowledge it was filled with. "Ow" I muttered to myself. However as I felt the hand on my back rubbing tender circles I realised I had said it louder than anticipated.

Arriving at the medical room I was quickly seen to and tolled to take it easy by the school nurse for the next few days. Excluding me from gym. All the time golden boy sat in the corner watching my every move as I talked to the nurse. Once she gave me the all clear i began to rise from the medical table. The boy was quickly up and watching me, waiting to see if I show any sign of difficulty. I turn to him "thank you for helping me, I'd probably still be lying on the floor if it wasn't for you" I gave a weary smile to which he returned.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here in the first place" I gave a small laugh at that and held out my hand to him.

"Clary Fray" he then gave my hand a shake, it was light almost as if he was worried of breaking me.

"Jace Herondale, so your new here. Well just a bit of advice if you would like to grab my attention a simple hello would have done the trick" he said giving one of those playerish smirks.

"Ah your one of them, well it's a shame but it makes sense I guess. Saving you some time, I'm not your type" I say matter-of-factly. Looking slightly disinterested by were this conversation is heading.

"And how do you know that. Where you not left breathless by my looks or dazed by my silky voice. Most girls would swoon for my attention " he said with almost as much confidence as humanly possible.

"Well I was definitely knocked of my feet, but more in the literal sense. Wow you really aren't used to being turned down are you. Well it's as simple as this, I'm not most girls" and with that I walked past him of to meet hopefully my future friends. Leaving a slightly surprised and angry Jace Herondale.

As I entered the cafeteria I quickly scanned the area to find Mia locked in deep conversation with another boy I could only assume was Alec sitting across from her. With Mia sending me the odd photo of herself and her friends I had a vague idea of who each were. To Mia's left sat Jordan, to her right a girl with ravin coloured hair who I believed to be Isabelle and opposite her a boy I could only assume was her brother by the matching hair and skin tone, Alec. After only a few seconds of hesitation I scurried over to them. Mia was first to notice me "Clary, where have you been you took forever?"

"Sorry got caught up in the crowd" turning to the others now looking to me I gave a nervous "hey" to which they returned. I took a seat next to Alec as he turned giving me a very weak smile.

"So Clary how do you like New York Academy?" Asked Isabelle chewing on a bag of crisps.

"I like it, although I keep getting lost in the god-dame corridors. Whoever built this place wasn't really thinking about the uncoordinated at the time" the last part was muttered however as I looked up from my cereal bar I had pulled from my bag I saw Isabelle laughing.

"Actually this place was built as an institute a while back, it was only kitted out as a school a good 30 years ago so I guess that explains why this place always feel so empty" Isabelle seemed to just trail of as she looked past Clary. Suddenly Clary felt a buzzing in her pocket and quickly realised it was her phone. Gazing up at everyone Clary saw everyone was in deep conversation apart from Alec who seemed to be picking at the label of his Gatorade.

Opening her phone Clary's face fell as she gazed upon the picture of her and Simon. Her best friend since she was 6, who she had to leave behind in California. The picture was of them on Halloween in 3rd grade, Clary dressed as a fairy. For some reason Clary decided to wear a to-to, which Simon argued fairies don't wear to-to's and after 5 minutes of bickering and Clary throwing a mini tantrum she was given her way wearing a wore a pirates costume saying they were awesome because they always got the gold and had lethal weapons instead of hands. The picture brung back memories and Clary quickly opened her messages before she began to tear up.

**Have a great day sis **the message was from Jonathan Clary's older brother. Back in California he was super protective over Clary and she loved him for it, but as she got older she began to feel smothered and hated that he scared of any guy getting up the guts to try and talk to her. John being fairly tall and slightly muscular saved him from actually having to beat up any guys because his appearance was a threat enough. Getting a guys attention before Jonathan had corrupted their mind would be a challenge however being in a new school he couldn't possibly have gotten to every junior and senior, could he? For some unknown reason her mind suddenly went back to Jace.

**Where are you ?** Answered Clary, she had yet to see her brother since arriving at the school. After dropping her of he said he was going straight to the gym to ask to join the soccer team. John had a passion for soccer like her passion for drawing and she couldn't blame him for wanting to join the team, he was one of the best players she knew so didn't even brother asking if he got on the team.

**Gym trying to get some practice in before the game next Friday! **Jonathan answered, that was his way of subtly letting Clary know he made the team.

**Congrats- I knew you'd make the team, u giving me a ride home ?**

**Sure, but I'm staying back after school to do soccer practice with the lads. I herd the cheer team are rehearsing tonight why don't you join. You were one of the best at our old school ?**

**Not sure, either way I'll meet you at the gym doors after practice. See ya :D **without waiting for a reply Clary pocketed her phone and turned to Isabelle. Who seemed to be admiring her nail polish. "Hey Isabelle are you on the cheer squad?" At that Isabelle seemed to perk up and when she looked to Clary her eyes seemed to spark.

"Call me izzy and yeh I'm co-captain, you know you'd be a perfect flyer if your interested. It's hard to find a person short enough to perform all the stunts." Brushing of Izzy's obvious insult about her height Clary answered with a enthusiastic "sure"

The bell rang soon after and Izzy promised to meet me outside the sports hall since I had double art for my last lessons. However before I ventured to math class I decided to seek some Advil with my still pounding head. And all I could think about was how I just set myself up for an even longer day.

**I'm gonna start on the next chapter soon, I will introduce the rest of the characters in these next few chapters so hold tight.**

**hope you guys liked this xxx**


End file.
